Problem: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.7\overline{95} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 795.9595...\\ 10x &= 7.9595...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 788}$ ${x = \dfrac{788}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{394}{495}} $